A Little TOO Friendly
by LadySweets
Summary: Before the Vytal Festival starts Goodwitch thinks team from different kingdoms should interact more. So now Team RWBY and Team SSSN are supposed to hang out. This doesn't seem too bad, but the only problem is: Yang and Neptune are getting a little TOO friendly. Yang x Neptune. Review. One-shot.


**_One-shot: Pair Up!_**

 ** _Yang's P.O.V._**

The Vytal Festival is happening in less than a week, and I can not be anymore pumped for it. Not as pumped as Ruby, though. She's been constantly shining Crescent Rose and practicing her attacks. She has improved , but she'll never be able to beat her older sister in a match. Anyways, Goodwitch has these idea to have the teams from the kingdoms to interact more. Everyone is crammed in the main room while Goodwitch claps her hands in the air for attention.

The chatter ceases as she clears her voice. "Alright. I will pair up two random teams from two different kingdoms. Once paired up, those teams will find each other and pair up accordingly. So team leader with team leader, third team member with other team member, you get the gist. Now, I know there are a lot of people in here, and if everyone just listen and proceeds in an orderly manner..."

She is interrupted with roars of cries, and a stampede erupts. I grab Ruby by the cape and toss up on a chandelier, and later join her up as well. I had to act fast and get her out of the way before she could get stepped on; she is only 5'2. She gives me a grateful smile and I return the gesture. Before she can actually thank me I give her a wink and ready myself to jump. I adjust and prepare my Ember Celica.

Ruby widens her eyes and makes quick motions with her one free arm, the other still clinging to the chandelier. "Yang! Don't do it! You'll get crushed!"

I only grin widely at the worried Ruby, and jab a finger at my chest. "Ruby Rose, you do not know who you are talking to. I am the Yang Xiao Long, and I am the one who crushes people who get in my way. Happy landings!"

I wink at her one last time before completely letting go of the chandelier, and landing straight on my feet, causing a large crater to form. I run around to all of the screens, looking at each one carefully to see if any of them have mine, Ruby, Weiss, or Blake's face on it. A minute later I find a screen with all of our faces on it. I jump around, causing a signal at my team to come. Once they arrive, we look in astonishment as we realize that's we've been paired with Team SSSN.

* * *

Ruby screams. Weiss is walking around in circles, not sure whether to be surprised or angry. Blake disappears in the crowd. And for me-my mouth is open. I was really hoping to be paired with a team we didn't know, but oh well. And according to the pairs, I'm supposed to hang out with Neptune, and he's a pretty cool guy. Everyone knows that Neptune and I the main flirts on our teams, so I wonder what we're going to do.

Someone grabs my hips and pull me closer to them from behind and starts to whisper in my ear. "Heyyy Yang. How are you on this lovely, lovely day. Oh hey, our teams are together. But aww, we aren't paired up. I guess I'll just chat with your little sis instead, though she isn't as great as a conversationalist as you are."

Sun breaks the embrace and looks me in eyes while smirking. I smirk back while her strolls away, giving a hug to Blake before reaching Ruby. I scan the crowd looking for Neptune, and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I roll my eyes and sigh; it better not be Sun. I turn around. Standing behind me is Neptune, flashing me a blinding smile If I was any normal girl, I would head over heels for him. But being the flirting goddess I am I am immune and used to these flirting tricks, with me snorting. Neptune notices the reaction and bends down to reach my ear.

"By the end of today, you and I will be in bed, having sex."

All I can do is laugh as he moves back. Ruby announces that everyone can meet up at the restaurant. Blake suggests around 7:30, and everyone seems fine with the timing.

* * *

 _5 hours later..._

It was 6:45 p.m., and I was getting dressed. I pull off my clothes, leaving me in my yellow lingerie. Frankly, it was comfortable to wear and I wasn't planning anything with Neptune (at the time). I browse my closet to see what I can wear, and moments later I emerge with a short blue dress with yellow outlines. The dress had no back, but I could always wear Neptune's jacket.

"Perfect."

I look at myself in the full-length mirror with me wearing the dress. I put on some white earrings and a fancy necklace. Done with everything, I flop on my bed. Before I can even get comfortable someone knocks on the door. Irritated, I begrudgingly open the door. Neptune is at the door, holding a bouquet, mixed with sunflowers and Lily-of-the-Nile. I gape in amazement as he links his arm with mine. Not saying a word, he walks me out. Parked on the side of the road is a limo.

"Holy hell."

Neptune simply smirks as he escorts me into the limo. A silent limo ride and fifteen minutes later, we arrive at the swanky restaurant. I look at his watch, and I point out that we've still got another half hour until everyone else begins to arrive. He still doesn't say anything. Only once we step into the restaurant is when he decides to speak up.

"Er, hello miss. You look rather lovely tonight. And for the woman standing next to me, please don't mistake her as my date. So we're expecting another six of out friends to come around 7:30, and we would like to request the most classiest booth you have, if that's not a problem with you."

The young women blushes and giggles while nodding her head yes. She leads us to a booth near the back so we don't have to deal with that much noise. Neptune shoots her a wink as we sit down. The moment she's out of earshot I lose it.

"Oh my god that was hilarious! Flirting with the waitress to score us good seats? Priceless! Can't say I haven't the same to a bartender, though..."

Neptune chuckles. "I can't say that I'm surprised. But you know, having a booth in the back of the restaurant has its perks, you know..."

I snort. "Like what? The privilege on not looking at people chewing with their mouths open? I'm sorry, but Sun was invited."

Neptune leans in close. "No. more of the lines of this."

And now we are kissing.

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V.**_

Weiss, Scarlet, Blake, Sage, Sun, and I are riding in one car, with Blake being the one to drive. We would've brought Yang and Neptune along, but no one could found them; everyone assumes that they're already at the restaurant. Sun keeps it interesting by telling fake horror stories, and it seems that I am the only who finds his humor amusing. Or at least, paying attention.

 _SCREECH!_

We hear the tires of the car reel on the sidewalk, and everyone shoots a look at Blake. Blake just smile sheepishly as everyone begin to unbuckle the seat belts. Once everyone is out of the car and Blake hands the keys to a valet, the six of us make our way in the restaurant. Once we step inside a female waitress seems to recognize us and points to the back of the restaurant. When we approach the booth what we see shocks us; Yang pressed against the wall with her hands drifting on Neptune's body. Neptune has one of his hands near Yang's head while the other is wrapped around her body. By the way, they are making out. Full-out.

Sun and I both seem to nearly have the same thought, because we both call out their names: "YANG XIAO LONG/ NWPTUNE VASILIAS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" (Sun added in the hell part; I don't cuss.)

* * *

Total awkwardness. Yang and Neptune are still making out without a care in the world. Weiss is fuming and looked like she was ready to kill at any moment. Sage looks a little bit ticked. Sun looks ready to punch someone in the face. Scarlet looks disgusted. Blake looks unaffected. And I am like Blake, unaffected but just a bit saddened. I've been living with Yang for fifteen years, and she's been bringing home boys for about half of those years. But with Neptune? And now? And I feel sorry for Weiss; it seemed she kind of liked the guy. Oh well.

The waiter looks at the making out couple with a look of disgust, then quickly shakes it off as her gives each of us a menu. Blake scans it over in a second and begins to speak. "For the appetizer, we would like some garlic bread and mozzarella sticks. For the main course, Sage would like Stuffed Turkey, Scarlet would like Trip-Tri-Steak, Weiss would like a Fruit Salad, Sun would like Lobster Thermidor, Ruby would like some chocolate chip cookies, Neptune and Yang will be sharing a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, and I would like some Grilled Salmon. Am I speaking too fast?"

The waiter is writing as fast as he can, and gives out a no. Blake smiles, then proceeds to continue. "For dessert, we will need to cakes: one chocolate and one vanilla. For drinks and refreshments, Sage, Neptune, Sun, and I will take a Pepsi. Scarlet and Yang will take a Coke. Weiss will want to stick with water but will let her cravings overpower her and will resort with a strawberry lemonade, the same thing Ruby would like. At the end we will tip you an additional fifty dollars. That is all."

Everyone stares at her slack-jawed as the waiter hurries out to fill the may orders and request. Without the waiter's stuttering and Blake's demands/requests, it gets awkwardly quiet. And the worst part is, the only thing that we can her is the sucking and moans coming from Yang and Neptune. At a point Weiss rises from her seat and asks if we are really going to stand for this, but at that moment, the appetizers arrive.

After what seems like an entirety Yang and Neptune finally break apart, panting and smirking. I cough and they finally seem to realize that both their teammates and the food is there. They eat some of the garlic breads normally, I guess that making out didn't even mean anything. However, I am very mistaken. The very second Yang swallows here last piece of garlic bread Neptune slams her into the wall lightly and they start Round Two. And that's how the whole evening went. Yang and Neptune would make out, eat, make out, laugh at jokes, grope, eat, and make out. It was so bad once you go used to the sucking sound.

"I would like to say that this has been a great night out. wouldn't you say, Neptune?" Yang slyly nudges Neptune in the shoulder as he smiles back at her. Yang keeps talking. "OK, I am going to pitch 150 bucks and call it a night. I'll see Ruby, Weiss and Blake back at the dorm, while I'll see you gents later."

And with that she drops dollar bills on the table and exits the restaurant. Everyone watches Yang as she mounts Bumblebee and rides down the streets. The second to go is Neptune, claiming he has to always go to sleep on time to maintain this amount of "handsomeness". He sets two-bills of 100 down and climbs in the limo as it dives out of sight. I put my finger thoughtfully to my chin as I nearly fall out of my seat.

Sun helps me up, and asks why I freak out like that. "I just realized that Yang said that she was going back to our dorm in Beacon, but when she drove off, she was going the opposite way!"

Sun interjects. "Yeah, and when Neptune rode away in the limo, the limo was heading opposite of Beacon and in the same direction as Yang! So they obviously must be meeting up!"

Weiss finishes. "But to where?"

 _ **Yang's P.O.V.**_

I'm riding Bumblebee through the streets with my heart nearly bursting though my chest. I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I park and lock Bumblebee on a nearby pole. I gaze up at the swanky home, and I let out a sigh. I approach the front door and pull out a key. It takes a while, but the key jiggles through the hole and the door opens. I turn on the lights, and look around. This place is still in mint condition, strangely. I sigh as I walk to the bedroom, slowly undressing.

I'm standing in my yellow lingerie as Neptune comes behind me and hugs me from behind, only in his underwear and tie. "I told you that we were going to have sex."

I smirk as I drag him by his tie and toss him on the bed. We both discard the clothing, and let our bodies take over.

* * *

 ** _Blake's P.O.V._**

Sage, Scarlet, Sun, Weiss, Ruby and I are all standing in front of an abandoned home. It still looks pretty good, for being abandoned for ten years nw. I turn to everyone. "I know for a fact that Yang and Neptune are here, because Yang likes to tell me that she loves to have sex in a new place every time. Sun and I will check out the place while you guys stay out here. Don't get raped. Or mugged. Or killed. Don't get raped, mugged, or killed."

Sun and I kick the door down, and look around. The lights are on, so someone must be or must have been here. We hear light snoring coming from a room, and I can assume that's the bedroom. We slowly peek our head in the room only to see Yang and Neptune in bed, cuddling while sleeping.

Sun pokes me. "You think they've already had sex?"

I vigorously shake my head. "They couldn't do it that fast. I can just check if they're naked." I move over to Yang's side and barely lift up the cover. My faces flushes as I tell Sun they did have sex. We report outside and tell everyone what happened. Everyone looks annoyed and disappointed. I suggest we stay over the night to confront them in the morning, and everyone agrees. We end up sleeping in one room on the floor.

 _ **Yang's P.O.V.**_

I open my eyes and notice Neptune's sleeping body. And then I remember sex last night. I wake him up and ask he want to have some quick morning sex, before something happens, and he agrees. Five minutes later, we both have satisfied looks on our faces. We stand up together, naked, hand in hand, and we walk down the hall. What we don't expect to see is our team members, having pancakes and coffee. They all shield their eyes as we both shrug. I kiss Neptune passionately.

"We both know that this is not a serious relationship, and we are jut friends with benefits, right?"

He looks down at me with a bemused expression. "Right. I got you in bed last night."

I smirk. "Yeah, that was awesome sex."


End file.
